


Supernatural in the Night

by Roxychick96



Category: Haunted in the Night - Nicola Rattley, Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror, Monsters, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxychick96/pseuds/Roxychick96
Summary: Claire Handersons parents went missing when she was just a little girl, now many years later her godmother goes missing.Studying to be a criminal profiler she goes back home to try and solve the mystery.However she runs into Sam and Dean Winchester who are also there to solve the case, but it's not so straightforward as she thinks.Monsters exist but the criminal profiler side of her can't believe it, humans kill humans, humans kidnap humans, there are no monsters under the bed, but there are and she is about to be thrown into an entire new world, one where the answer to her parents disappearance might be more complicated than she expected.Especially when  she starts to develop certain feelings towards a certain man who is obsessed with pie.
Relationships: Claire Handerson/Dean Winchester





	Supernatural in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is a Fan fiction of the novel Haunted in the Night by Nicola Rattley.  
> It doesn't follow the exact details of the story because I added Sam and Dean Winchester into it but I still hope you enjoy it.  
> Also I do not own any rights to Supernatural or any of the characters, I just love them so much.

Hi everyone, this is a Fan fiction of the novel Haunted in the Night by Nicola Rattley.  
It doesn't follow the exact details of the story because I added Sam and Dean Winchester into it but I still hope you enjoy it.  
Also I do not own any rights to Supernatural or any of the characters, I just love them so much

Chapter One.

Claire Handerson tossed and turned that cold night, there was a pit in her stomach, something was happening again, something from her past that haunted her so.  
That morning when she came downstairs for breakfast her grandparents had some news for her.  
She was only 10 years old when she came to live with her grandparents, it was after her parents had mysteriously disappeared in the night.  
Claire was now 24 years old, she was small but healthy, she had naturally blonde hair that was styled in a shoulder length pixie cut with brown eyes.  
The same eyes as her grandfather, Henry Handerson, he was a very tall man, but rather thin and broad, he had balding grey hair, he also wore big square glasses and always dressed in a button up shirt, a waist coat with suit pants and polished suit shoes.  
He prided himself by always looking his best.  
Her grandmother however was small, tiny compared to Henry, she had curly white hair that goes down to her shoulders, she had green eyes that were enhanced by small circle glasses.

Her grandmother's name is Gail Handerson, she married into the Handerson family.  
Claire was sitting on an old victorian couch, her grandparents over on the two seater, the fire was already lit and burning in the fireplace, not surprising as it was autumn now and tthe days were getting colder.  
"So what's going on? Claire asked as she nervously fidgeted, her grandparents both had serious, sorrowful faces, and normally her grandmother would be cooking breakfast right now, not sitting here wanting to talk to Claire.  
"Honey I'm afraid we have some bad news" Gail told Claire even though that was already obvious.  
"Yes?" Claire asked, hoping to probe more information out of them.  
She hated the suspense they were building, it made her nervous, it brought back bad memories.  
"Do you remember your godmother Helena Goldsburgh?" Gail asked and Claire slowly nodded in reply, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as to why they were mentioning her godmother only after all this time, they too normally avoided speaking of anything from Claire's past, they understood just how much mentioning it hurt her.  
"She's missing" Henry finally spoke, however it took a few moments for his words to actually sink in.  
"You mean.... like my parents?" Claire only just managed to ask, there was a big lump forming in her throat and a pit in her stomach.  
"Yes sweetie, they think it's the same situation" Gail said reaching over to take Claire's right hand in both of her small ones to try and comfort her.  
"Have they any suspects yet?" Claire asked, her voice trembling slightly.  
"Well you see that's the thing honey, they don't but the lead cop on the case he knows your studying to be a criminal profiler and he actually wants you to go there and assist him, he knows it's personal for you but his hoping you will be able to see things that they don't know to look for" Gail explained to her.  
Slowly Claire nodded, taking all of it in, she felt tears trying to form in her eyes from the painful memories but she lifted her chest and held her breath to attempt to stop them.  
"His organising for you to go there if you agree to, his paying for your bus ticket and everything, accommodation, food, all of it" Henry explained and Claire only nodded again, it was a lot to take it, especially when she would never had seen it coming.  
"When do I leave?" Claire asked and her grandparents shared a concern look before responding.  
"As soon as your ready" Gail replied.


End file.
